Good Apple, Bad Apple
by SYuuri
Summary: Jules tries to remind Sam that everybody deserves a second chance, even his sister. Post Run, Jamie, Run. xX oneshot Xx


**Good Apple, Bad Apple**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.**

**This is a missing scene for Run, Jamie, Run. Takes place between the end of the hot call and the scene in Sam's apartment. I always wondered why Sam ended up going home alone, while when he was talking to Natalie he said '**_Just be out of my apartment by the time we get home tonight.**'**_** Of course, that could mean 'we' as in Team One finishing their shift, but I'm a shipper so I'll just assume that 'we' means Jules and him (sleepovers!). I know that it's been a while since the episode aired, but hopefully this still makes sense**_**.**_

* * *

The ride home was made in silence; each of them was busy mulling over whatever it was occupying their mind. The knowledge that the other was there was enough comfort for them.

For Jules, the scenes from the hot call kept replaying on the screen of her mind. Every call they had had their own impact on herself one way or another, but especially the calls in which she had more involvement than in some others. She felt bad for Darcy, but was relieved that she had been successful to convince him not to shot Kyle and ruin his life when he had a whole future ahead of him.

Unbeknown to her, Sam's train of thoughts was taking him down a similar path. He was glad that the peace had been kept for yet another day, but he couldn't shake the words Jules had said to Darcy as an attempt to talk him down out of his head. Guess that was one of the perks of having a skilled negotiator as a girlfriend.

That last bit brought a sad smile to his face. Their situation was bittersweet, to say the least. They were knowingly breaking the rules; fully aware they're putting the team and Sarge in danger even though they had promised each other they would try their hardest to stay professional and put civilian safety ahead of their own. Still, Jules had a point this morning: how long could they do this? The boundaries had been crossed, and now what? What was the next boundary? Breaking the priority of code?

That being said, Sam couldn't even begin to describe how happy he was; how happy he had been ever since Jules walked back into his life. Before, she was the last thing on his mind before he went to bed. But now she was really there, in the flesh, _in his arms_, when he fell asleep and thanks to the higher power, she was still there snuggling against him when he woke up in the morning. Sometimes he was afraid to blink, just in case she was only a fragment of his imagination that would evaporate into thin air without warning and he would once again be left alone in his bed with only memories and pipe dreams.

But no. She was as real as real could be. As his sister had kindly pointed out, there was Jules' shampoo in the bathroom, and the purple toothbrush he had got her on their second 'sleepover' (it was a subtle attempt on his part to make her stay for yet another night longer, and while he would have willingly offered a drawer, he didn't want to scare her off) was right next to his. Between Jules and Natalie's girly girl assortment cluttering the counter, his bathroom had started to look and smell as if he was the guest who paid the apartment a visit every now and then.

Given the present situation, eight out of ten he preferred to move their sleepover to Jules' house because having Natalie right down the hall certainly put some limitation to some stuff, the two other times being when Nat had her own sleepover in a friend's place which unfortunately didn't happen half as often as he would've liked. The whole scenario was like something plucked right out of a drama show. A family forever haunted by the past, a forbidden romance, a psychotic psychologist, and a big mouth baby sister whose life goal was as blurry as the morning fog. Thankfully there was no third person character who would make the party even more crowded. _Damn right there isn't_, Sam thought as he remembered the happy-go-lucky paramedic Jules had dated for a while, b_een there, done that, and if I have any say in the matter, it will never happen again._

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize they had stopped until Jules gave his arm a nudge. He blinked. When he turned his head to look at her, the concern in her eyes wasn't hard to miss.

"Sorry, spaced out for a minute," he apologized, grinning bashfully. He looked around and cocked an eyebrow. They were parked in the parking lot of a pizza parlor near his apartment. "Pizza?"

Jules nodded, slender fingers tapping at the steering wheel. If he didn't know better he would have dismissed the casual gesture as nothing. "I called them before we left the Barn. It should have been ready by now. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Barely five minutes passed when the door opened and he climbed in once again, this time with a large pizza box. The car instantly smelled of melted cheese, hot tomato sauce and other scrumptious ingredients. Sam's stomach cheerfully rumbled in response, apparently agreed with Jules' dinner choice.

"I thought you were in the mood for some Chinese food? Change of heart?"

"I am still in the mood, and I'll order some later," Jules answered as she pulled out of the lot, rolling down the window a sliver so the savory smell didn't suffocate them. She glanced at him. "That's dinner for you and Nat."

Sam frowned, beginning to understand why she seemed to be nervous before. What was she talking about? "What are you talking about?"

"I think you should talk to her," Jules said carefully. "Look, I know I'm not in any position to tell you to do anything, but I can tell that it's bugging you, Sam, whatever it is between you and her."

Even though Jules' eyes were fixed on the road, Sam refrained himself from rolling his eyes. Natalie wasn't exactly his most favorite topic of conversation, but when he had started, it was difficult not to go into full on ranting. "It does bug me because it's about damn time she grows up, starts to take some responsibility and stop acting like a child. She thinks life is one big wonderland and she can waltz anywhere and do whatever she wants because she _feels_ _like_ it, and sadly, more often that not, people fall for her charade. Just watch how long she lasts this time." He stopped, taking a few deep breaths to keep his emotion in check. His conversation with Jules in the gun cage resurfaced and it certainly didn't help to boost his current mood, mainly because he knew Jules was not entirely wrong. He would never admit to anyone that _envy_ probably played a little part in his strained relationship with Nat, but he wouldn't lie to himself by saying the sentiment wasn't there.

Then again, he's not exactly one hundred percent the follow orders or die type of person Jules had made him out to be. He was, after all, breaking the rules and basically flipping his middle finger to Toth right now. "Nat condemns junk food. As if storing her neon pink yoga mat in my living room isn't bad enough, she actually stocks my fridge with some diet God-knows-what food."

"More pizza for you then," Jules shrugged, taking one hand off the steering wheel to grasp his balled fist and run her thumb over his cold knuckles. "Just give her a chance, Sam. From what little I've heard from you, she wants to get her life together. She's getting a proper job, trying to get on her feet. It's a start. And if her friends are what you said they were, then she will need someone she can really count on to be there for her and steer her into the right path."

"She doesn't need a babysitter." Sam muttered, not moving his hand from her touch. Again, the echo of Jules' speech to Darcy filled his ears._ 'I think you're just discovering who you really are, and that's real.' _How could he know for sure that this time was for real? After so many flukes, Nat's credibility in his eyes had been eroded to barely non-existent.

"She needs her brother," Jules corrected softly, squeezing his hand. "She came to you, Sam. Having someone who's willing to give you a chance will make a huge difference and impact to someone's life."

A slight hitch in her voice made him temporarily forget about his own problems. He silently watched her, frowning. As if she could pick up his confusion, she added, "We've seen it all too often in our line of work."

Sam nodded, knowing that it was true. Still, he had a feeling there's something else she didn't say. Her shoulders were tense and the grip around the steering wheel tightened. After a minute went on and it didn't appear like she would elaborate any further, he realized whatever it was was probably not something she would appreciate him asking. "Fine, just don't be surprised if you wake up in the middle of the night and find me sleeping next to you."

Jules snorted. "Never took you for an escapist, Sam. Oh wait, there _was_ that one time-"

"Yeah, yeah," he was quick to wave her off, recalling the many times he'd tried to avoid _the_ talk after she was released from the hospital nearly three years ago.

All too soon Jules pulled over in front of his apartment building. She shifted in her seat to face him, tugging at the lapel of his jacket. "Don't bite her head off, Spike won't like that."

At the mention of their teammate, he groaned. Wordy and Ed had filled him in about what had happened in the gym before he joined them, and he couldn't say the possibility thrilled him. The fact that Spike had been all 'dimply' when he talked to Nat wasn't warmly received by him. "Can we please not talk about that, ever?"

Jules chuckled, glad that it had the desired effect, and leaned over for a kiss. It was an offer he wouldn't dream of missing and he quickly obliged, meeting her halfway. One hand crept behind her neck to draw her closer and when he parted her lips to deepen the kiss, she pulled back. He was ready to protest if not for a finger over his mouth stopping him.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam kissed the pad of her finger. It was not possible to stay upset when she was only half an arm length away from him. "Drive safe. I love you."

Her smile was bright and reached her eyes. "Love you too. Goodnight."

"And Jules," Sam grabbed her hand. The twinge of deep affection in his heart for her was nearly overwhelming. What would he do without her? "Thanks."

They shared one last kiss before he hopped off the jeep. He gestured for her to go ahead -something that made her roll her eyes- and waited until the car's out of his sight, one hand shoved deep into his pocket while the other holding the pizza box like a trained waiter.

As he pushed the entrance door open, pieces of what he had said to Natalie this morning at HQ came to mind. Combined with the pep talk with Jules just now, Sam felt a wave of embarrassment rushing through him. _What an excellent brother you are, Sammy._

Sighing, he hoped he would get his chance to make amends.

* * *

**reviews are cookies :)**


End file.
